


New and Old Vows

by coldishcase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 76's bar, Canon-Typical Sass, Dex's Diner, F/M, Fox is a kiss-up, I am never putting palpatine in a one-shot ever again, Love Declarations, No Smut, all they do is kiss, anakin gets the hug he needs, canon-typical shameless flirting, happy and wholesome relationships, let Mace Windu say Motherfucker, obi-wan and yoda totally knew about anidala, obi-wan speaks Mando'a, palpatine is a boomer, palpatine's ridiculously complex plans, rex and cody had bets placed on obitine, shit gets too complicated, the Jedi Temple, the chancellor's office, the coruscant guard - Freeform, this story got so far out of hand, yoda is basically the cool grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Another "Obi-Wan leaves the Order for Satine at the end of the Mandalore Plot Arc like he should have" fix-it fic except I am full of spite and I tied up all the loose ends afterwards too because I am always left wanting more.Alternatively: Obi-Wan is having a good day so of course Palpatine has to throw a wrench or three in it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Obitine - Relationship, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, anidala - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 261





	1. Long-Overdue Confessions

So rarely do things turn out alright…

Obi-Wan can’t help the quiet smile on his face as he watches the Chancellor speak to Satine. She deserves this. She’s striven so hard for the good of her people, and she’s lost so many friends along the way… she deserves this victory, however small.

Padme makes to leave after the others and he starts to follow, only to be stopped by a dainty hand on his chest.

“But for you… this wouldn’t have happened.”

The Jedi Master’s eyes fall on Satine, wearing a soft expression he saves only for her. “No,” he starts, unable to take the credit for her hard work. “It was your unshakeable faith in your people and your determination that brought about this result.” No mincing words for his duchess, no backhanded compliments this time. She has more than earned his respect.

“I… appreciate that.” The Duchess seems a bit overwhelmed, and there is a hint of sadness in her voice as she responds. He wishes he knew what to do to take that sadness away… Unfortunately, that’s where he’s always failed with Satine. He doesn’t know how to help her when she won’t tell him what to do. “But still… who is behind all of this? Who tampered with that recording? Who tried to convict me of murder and throw me in jail?”

He knows the accusatory tone of her voice isn’t directed at him, but it stings all the same. He wishes he had answers for her… but he does not.

“I’m not sure,” He starts, feeling inadequate not for the first time in her presence. “But as you said yourself, things are changing. And sometimes the line between friend and foe is blurred, now more than ever.” He wishes he had a more definite answer for her… but all he has are aimless blames of the Senate’s corruption… and he knows she won’t accept that.

She lets out a sad breath, turning towards the windowed wall that spans the length of the Chancellor’s office. He follows her, as he would to the ends of the galaxy.

There’s silence for a moment. It’s peaceful, but he can’t bear it. “Satine…” He starts, not entirely sure what he plans to say next. That’s a rare occurrence for him.

His eyes are on her, the usually stunning overview of coruscant paling in comparison. She looks a bit amused as she glances back over at him. “That is my name, Obi.”

It’s hard to think with her looking at him like that. “I don’t want to sound ingenuine, or vague, so let me be clear, Duchess,” He’s making this speech up as he goes. If the surprise and interest in her eyes is any indication, he’s having the desired effect, at least. “I don’t have answers for you. If I could, I would devote all my time finding them for you… but the truth is, I don’t have the answers you need. What I mean to say is… things are so uncertain now, and… I worry for you. I know you have given a lot to achieve what you have… and I just want you to know that no matter what happens… you _are not_ alone. I… care for your safety. For _you._ And, should you ever, _ever_ need anything, I will always come to your aide.” His eyes look her over searchingly. He feels laid bare, like he’s carved out his own heart for her to look upon and judge. It’s hard for him to put these things into words… and he knows he’s not exactly doing the best… but it’s his best, and he only hopes that’s enough. “I mean _anything_ , Satine… Your life doesn’t have to be in danger for me to answer your call.”

She’s said nothing… the silence stretches between them for a moment longer, her expression guarded.

Obi-Wan begins to panic slightly, wondering if he’s said the wrong thing. He shouldn’t have spoken without thinking his words through more. He must have said something stupid, well, he said a lot of stupid things, but-

“Why?” She asks, her guarded expression melting away into something a little more tired, even sad.

He doesn’t understand. “… what?”

Her touch is light on his cheek when she lifts a hand to cup his face, once more commanding his attention away from his thoughts and onto her. She makes an idiot of him.

“Why can’t you devote all your time to finding answers with me, Obi? What’s stopping you?” She must see the confusion that flickers through his eyes. She knows, of course- Satine seems to get her answer from his expression alone, and her eyes grow even more sad. “Like me, General Kenobi, you have your priorities. I admire your devotion to the Jedi and the Republic, I do… but I won’t pretend to hold hope that you would prioritize me over those duties, Obi-Wan…” Her hand falls from his face, and he feels the same as he did all those years ago on Mandalore, a lost and confused padawan staring directly into the heart of a star. Her pull is irresistible to him, but he cannot go any closer. “You would not be the man I love if you would so easily toss aside all that you believe in, Obi…”

She starts to pull away from him, but before he can think, he takes her hand. “Tell me to stay.” He says, no, he _begs._

They are on Coruscant, not Mandalore, but it matters not. She knows what he means. He knows he means to stay with _her_. What are places but names and scenery? She has always been the center of the universe.

If it is even possible, her eyes grow more sorrowful at his request. “And for what, Obi? I will not do that to you- to us. I will not give you an ultimatum- my love or your life? What kind of monster would that make me?” She tears her hand away from him, her eyes glistening. “I am content to love you when you are with me, my dear Obi… and to miss you when we are apart.”

Each word feels like a shard of ice to his heart, even as she warms it with the affirmation of her love. She’s trying to shield them both… and he knows that she is right, she always is… but even so, she couldn’t be more wrong.

“I am not content,” He finally responds, feeling like his heart has climbed its way into his throat. “And, I think, neither are you. Not really…” He closes his eyes, feeling tears finally gather at the corners. “If you will not ask, I will.” He centers himself, keeping his voice from wavering. She won’t take an answer if it is not well thought-out. “You say you wouldn’t love me if I so easily tossed aside what I believe in… but I feel as if I have already done that, Duchess. When I swore myself to the Order, I swore to keep peace, to protect, to do good. I did not swear myself to a war, to the Republic’s army. And for the past two years… That is all I have done. I have not been the Jedi I swore to be. It took you to make me see that, Satine.”

His shame admitted, Obi-Wan reopens his eyes, his expression for once open and honest. “I’ve meditated on what each of us said under the threat of losing one another, and… I’ve decided that if you would still have me, I would still leave the Order.” He can see the conflict and cautious hope in her expression now. She’s finally let down her walls, just a bit… but it’s enough to know that he isn’t making a mistake. It gives him the strength he needs to keep going. “So please, Satine… tell me to go with you. I can’t bear to say goodbye again.”

She watches him, as if searching for some trick, some lie. He doesn’t blame her; with all the betrayal she has experienced in recent times.

“You don’t mean that,” She whispers, voice choked. “You will change your mind tomorrow, in a month, a year from now… you will leave me.”

Obi Wan takes the last step towards her, taking both of her hands tightly in his. “I would never, _ner kar'taylir darasuum._ ” It’s been a long time since he spoke Mando’a, since she taught him the language of her people… but he’ll never forget their term for ‘my love’. He finds the Mandalorian meaning far more fitting than the simplistic Galactic Basic equivalent. ‘Love’ can be used for anything from your lunch to your spouse. In Mando’a, there is no uncertainty to the strength of its meaning-- _The one my heart has known for eternity._

If she was teary-eyed before, it’s nothing compared to now. “Obi…” She whispers, gripping his hands back with equal strength, so close to him now that he can feel her breath as it leaves her lips. “ _Olaror ti ni. Gar cuyir ner kar'ta._ ”

_Stay with me. You are my heart._

The sound Obi-Wan makes is neither dignified nor planned. Something like a gasp or a sob leaves him, and then he isn’t thinking. He isn’t thinking, because she let go of his hands to hold his face, dragging him down to close the space between them.

His arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him in the way he’s always held himself back from doing so before. They’ve both finally let go of their restraint, stopped fighting the overwhelming pull of gravity towards one another.

The kiss is messy, poorly coordinated, wet with tears, and utterly perfect. It could have lasted only a few seconds, or forever, but the length of time is unimportant, for it could have never been long enough.

Satine pulls away, a real smile on her face for once. Her hands continue to cup his jawline as she drinks in the sight of him, tears now falling freely. “You’ll have to shave the beard.”

“I’ll do no such thing,” He responds, a helpless and wet sort of laugh in his voice.

Her pout is almost enough to sway him, before he realizes that he can make her stop looking like that by pressing his lips to hers. This one is gentler, a chaste press that makes his lips tingle long after he’s pulled back to look at her again.

There’s disapproval and joy in her sparkling eyes. “This argument is not over, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

His heart couldn’t be lighter than it is with the happiness he feels now. “We will have plenty of time to continue it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you just came here for the obitine fluff and you don't care for what happens when Obi-Wan tries to actually leave the order, you can stop here :)
> 
> If you want some angst and comedy and shenanigans, forge on fellow soldier!


	2. Tying up Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, enter the drama.
> 
> (I apologise for how unbeta'd this fic is!)

“We will have plenty of time to continue it.”

That must be the right thing to say, because the next thing he knows, the edge of The Chancellor’s desk— _the Chancellor’s desk_ —is digging into the small of his back, and she’s fiercely holding him in place by the breastplate of his armor as she kisses him to oblivion and back. She is a star, and he is helplessly caught by her.

Her hands have his pinned to the desk as she leans over him, making him lose his mind with the crisp taste of her lips, the sharp scent of her perfume… it’s all he can do support both their weight on his shoulders and stay balanced so they don’t go scattering all the odds and ends littered on the large desk.

Neither one of them is suicidal enough to do more than kiss here, but that does not stop Satine from unclasping the pieces of clone armor from his robes. The armguards go first, dropped onto the ground.

She has one shoulder plate off and is blindly working on the second when the hiss of the door makes both their heads turn.

Obi-Wan is frozen in place as _Anakin_ stands in the doorway, equally frozen. Satine is the only one who seems to relax at the sight of him. She takes charge, dragging Obi-Wan back away from the desk. “Well, we’ll have to continue our fun elsewhere, I suppose.” She states with a possessive purr in her voice as she drags him by the strap of his right shoulder-plate.

Anakin snaps out of his trance as he realizes that they don’t plan to _stop_ , only to relocate. “… _Master?_ ” for all his teasing and heckling, he hadn’t expected Obi-Wan to actually… _do_ anything.

_Let alone in the Chancellor’s Office._

The older Jedi lets Satine lead him away from the desk before gently stopping her with a light kiss on her temple. He has to talk to Anakin. Her gaze says she understands, but he better not take long.

Obi-Wan gives her a tiny nod before going back to pick up the discarded pieces of his armor. It’s easier than looking Anakin in the eye right now. “Did you need something, Anakin?”

The younger Jedi is still standing in the doorway, staring in shock at the scene he walked in on. “I, uh… came to see what was holding you both up.” He explains, stumbling a little over his words. “We need to escort the Duchess to her ship, and then make our report to the Council…”

Obi-Wan finally finds the courage to meet Anakin’s eyes as he gets the pieces of armor collected under one arm and heads over towards his former padawan. Satine’s hand is on his unarmored shoulder, and he’s grateful for her silent support. “… Perhaps we should go speak to the council first, Anakin. Because when Satine leaves, I will be going with her.”

He can’t see the Duchess’ face, but he can tell by the way that her grip tightens that she still wasn’t sure if he meant what he said. She must have feared that faced with his padawan; he would change his mind. He puts his hand over hers on his shoulder to reassure her.

Anakin looks bewildered, the conflict showing in his eyes as he struggles to decide how to feel about this. His eyes search Obi-Wan’s face for an explanation. “You’re… going back to Mandalore? For how long?”

A small sigh leaves Obi-Wan’s lips. He squeezes Satine’s hand briefly before letting go and instead reaching out to grip Anakin’s shoulder. He looks over his former Padawan’s face, a softness he rarely shows in his eyes. “For as long as she’ll put up with me…” His tone is heavy with feeling as he explains himself. “Anakin, I am leaving the Order. The Jedi have become instruments of war, and this is not what I swore to be. I swore to protect peace, not to serve the Senate’s political agendas.”

“So, you’re just going to leave?” Anakin asks, looking stricken. “You can’t! You’re the _best_ Jedi in the Order, Master! You’re on the council! We need you!” The way he says it, it’s clear that he means ‘ _I need you’._

Obi-Wan’s heart aches as he listens to his former padawan, to his brother. “Anakin,” he starts, his tone steady and warm. “I am flattered you think that… but you are wrong. I’ve not been a Jedi since this war began. And… the Council will be fine without me. _You_ will be fine without me, Anakin.” He squeezes the younger’s shoulder, then gives into an impulse he has only rarely allowed himself to indulge. He pulls Anakin in for a hug, wrapping one arm tightly around the other Jedi. “I know I have always been hard on you, my padawan… but I know you will be alright. You have grown strong and wise, Anakin, and I am so very, _very_ proud of you. You will be a better Jedi than I could ever hope to be.”

He continues to hold his former padawan for as long as he needs to, embracing him tightly as the younger man holds him in turn. Satine lets them be, knowing that this is an emotional separation for them both.

Anakin has always been afraid to let go… and Obi-Wan hates doing this to him, but this is the right choice. He can feel it in the Force. He knows Anakin will be alright without him.

After several long moments while Anakin comes to terms with the reality of this… his Padawan finally lets go, taking a step back. It doesn’t surprise him to see tears in the younger man’s eyes. “I’m gonna miss you, Master.”

“Anakin, it’s not as if you’ll never see me again.” Obi-Wan admonishes him gently, a warm smile on his face and tears in his own eyes. “If you need someone to talk to about the order, the war, Ahsoka, anything… _even_ your relationship with Padme, I’ll only be a holo call away.”

“You know about Padme…?” Anakin asks, thrown for a loop. He’s sure Obi-Wan would have disapproved all this time. It seems he really misjudged his Master.

The older Jedi smiles mildly up at him. “You aren’t as subtle as you think, my young padawan.”

“… Do you think I should leave the order, like you?”

“No,” Obi-Wan shakes his head. “Being a Jedi and a General for the Republic makes you happy. And… considering that she is a Senator, your relationship does not interfere with either of your jobs… I think you’re both stronger for it, which is why I haven’t outted you to anyone. Though, I’m certain Ahsoka knows too, or at the very least, suspects it.”

There’s a sort of awe and gratitude in Anakin’s eyes. He’s a little speechless for a moment, but thankfully he’s saved from having to come up with a response.

Satine’s voice cuts in, a lilt of amusement to her tone. “Look at the three of us, we’re complete and utter messes. We’ll need to clean up before you speak to your council…” She tugs Obi-Wan back to her side, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. “I’ll stay another day so you can get your things in order, my dear. Help me find a hotel room… then go talk to the Jedi.” She tugs a bit on the end of his beard as she steps back. “And _then_ , I will have you tied down and your face shaved.”

“You will _not_ ,” Obi-Wan protests good-naturedly, swatting her hand away from his face. “ _I_ may be going, but the beard _stays_.”

Anakin covers his mouth to hide a snicker, earning a glare from his old Master.

Satine is also in high spirits, about to fire off another retort when she is interrupted by the return of Padme, the Chancellor, and Mas Amedda. She gives them a nod of acknowledgement as they approach, Padme looking oddly relieved.

Obi-Wan quickly runs a hand through his ruffled hair in an attempt to make himself look _slightly_ more presentable in the Chancellor’s presence.

“You’re all alright, thank goodness,” Padme starts, looking over the three of them with a critical sort of curiosity. “We worried something had happened to hold you up. What’s going on?”

Anakin gives his wife an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I forgot to comm you to say I found them unharmed. I was just a bit shocked to find them _snogging_.”

“ _Anakin,_ ” Obi-Wan protests, embarrassed.

The Chancellor is the one who speaks next, looking shocked, to say the least. “Master Kenobi… this is a shock, to be sure. Are romantic attachments not forbidden by the Jedi Order? You are on the _Council_ , surely this won’t be permitted by your peers…”

Anakin shoots the Chancellor a confused look, like his reaction surprises him.

Obi-Wan, for his part, isn’t particularly surprised. He has the feeling he’ll have to explain this a few more times before the day is through. “You are correct, Chancellor. Which is why I have made the decision to leave the Jedi Order. I am sorry that I have to tell you this in such an unprofessional manner… but I will be resigning from my position as a General in the Republic Army and leaving for Mandalore with Satine.”

The Duchess in question takes ahold of his hand, squeezing it gently to provide him with support. She knows it can’t be easy for him to say all these goodbyes.

The Jedi Master gives the Chancellor a short bow. “It _has_ been an honor serving you… but my place now is with the Mandalorian people, and I will go where the Force wills me to.”

The Chancellor returns the respectful gesture with a bow of his head. “I understand, Master Jedi… Your departure will be a great loss to the Republic, but I wish you and the Duchess well.” He looks between the two of them, his eyes showing a hint of confusion. “I must admit… I had not known you two were so close. In fact, I was under the impression you had only met a few days before the Senate’s vote to provide Republic reinforcements to Mandalore.”

Thankfully, Satine takes the opportunity to explain, taking pity on her Jedi. The more ways she can help, the better. “We first met many years ago, Chancellor Palpatine. We were both teens at the time. In fact, Master Kenobi was still a padawan. He and Master Jinn spent a little over a standard year on Mandalore, protecting me from terrorists. We spent most of that time on the run or hiding in close quarters…” Her eyes drift to her Jedi’s face, a hand coming to give his cheek a gentle caress with the back of her knuckles. “He was quite dashing… truly, my knight in shining armor. I would surely not be alive today if he had not come to my aide. I, Mandalore, and all the Neutral systems I represent, owe him a great deal.”

Obi-Wan’s heart aches at the tenderness in her touch. He reaches up to take her hand, his voice incredibly soft. “I am owed nothing, least of all by you, my dear.”

Anakin makes an immature gagging noise.

Padme pinches his arm. “Hush, Anakin, they are very sweet.” She turns her eyes to the happy couple again. “I didn’t know Jedi _could_ leave the Order… this is so _romantic,_ I’m happy for you both.”

She shoots Anakin a sideways glance as she speaks, which he responds to with a look that says ‘ _we’ll talk later_ ’ as he rubs his arm from her pinch.

Obi-Wan gives a bit of an awkward cough. “I’m sorry for concerning you all… now if you’ll excuse us, the Duchess wishes to stay for another day to give me time to make arrangements for my departure, so I will be escorting her to a hotel. I wish you all a lovely night,” He finishes, giving another half-bow to the Chancellor.

Satine also gives the Chancellor a curtsy, taking her Jedi’s arm. “I am terribly sorry for the disturbance, and I do hope the next time I see all of you will be in happier circumstances. _K'oyacyi_.”

And with that, she strides down the hall, Obi-Wan in tow by her side.

Padme allows herself a small smile as she watches them go. “That was… unexpected.”

A snort from Anakin sounds off to her side. “I kind of saw it coming. You should have seen them flirting the whole mission. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Obi-Wan so riled up.” He crosses his arms, looking amused. “I _wish_ I knew how to push his buttons like she does.”

“I am surprised you aren’t more upset by his leaving,” Palpatine muses, looking Anakin over with concern.

The young Jedi gives the Chancellor a single-shouldered shrug. “I was… but I also know he didn’t make this decision lightly. And, he even gave me a hug. He hasn’t done that since I was a padawan… that’s how I know this is really important.” He gives a little smile. “And anyways, it’s not like he’s gone for good. With the war, most of our conversations are over holo-call anyways. He’s still my friend, even if he doesn’t want to be a Jedi anymore.”

“… I am glad you see it in such a positive light, young Skywalker.” The elderly man states, no longer looking at the Jedi. His gaze is still on the retreating couple. “Did Kenobi happen to tell you _why_ he has decided to leave? He has always been such a devoted Jedi… I am certain Satine cannot be the only reason.”

Anakin frowns, not sure exactly why the Chancellor is so interested in this. He’s never even seemed to really like Obi-Wan, despite how polite he is to his old Master’s face. “He did explain himself to me, yes… He said that since the war began, he feels he hasn’t been following his vows as a Jedi. Essentially, he didn’t swear to fight a war when he became a Jedi Knight. And, I guess I see his point of view… we _are_ supposed to be protectors and peacekeepers… not War Generals.”

At hearing the explanation from her husband, Padme’s respect for Obi-Wan grows even more. She wholeheartedly agrees that this war is _wrong_ , and especially the Jedi Order’s forced involvement in it. In fact, she’s currently lobbying for reducing the production of Clones… perhaps she should ask Obi-Wan to speak before the Senate in her favor. The word of a Jedi (especially one as famous as Obi-Wan) does tend to hold a lot of weight.

For his part, the Chancellor still looks displeased.

If possible, even more so after the explanation, his eyes following Kenobi’s back as he is willfully dragged down the hall and finally out of sight by his Duchess. “This is still a most troubling development… I did know that the Order has not been pleased about their involvement in this war… but the Republic _needs_ the Jedi. If others take Kenobi’s example and leave… we may lose this war. We simply do not have the numbers needed in Clones alone to defeat the Separatist army.” He frowns deeply, then turns on his heel and begins to stride down the hall. “I must consult the Council. This issue must be addressed.”

“Chancellor,” Anakin calls, following after him. “Can’t you wait? Obi-Wan should be able to tell the council himself.”

The elderly man gives a low hum. “I’m afraid it cannot, young Skywalker. I do not intend to let General Kenobi leave without any resistance.”

“You can’t do that!” Padme protests, her righteous temper flaring. “The Jedi are not a military organization. They aren’t controlled by the Senate, Chancellor. You can’t force him to stay.”

“The Council answers to me, Senator Amidala,” Palpatine points out, continuing to walk. “There will have to be consequences for Obi-Wan, in order to prevent further losses.”

“That’s,” Anakin starts, his temper matching his wife’s, “That’s unfair, Chancellor! The Jedi have fought this war without complaint for years, we aren’t a military!” He speeds his pace, getting in front of Palpatine and planting his feet, coming to a halt. “I won’t let you speak to them before Obi-Wan has had a chance to.”

As Anakin stares down the Elderly man, he catches a flash of annoyance in those usually kindly eyes. There’s something… dark, and hateful there… it’s so unlike the Palpatine Anakin usually sees, that he believes he must have imagined it.

“Stand aside, my boy.” The Chancellor says calmly, features once more serene, like the flash of rage had never been there. It probably wasn’t. “I understand your displeasure, and I take no joy in doing this, I assure you… but I have a responsibility to the people of the Republic. I will do what I must. And you will either let me pass, or you will be removed, Anakin.”

Anakin stands his ground for another few seconds… but he must sense that Palpatine really means what he says, because he does step aside. The Chancellor continues walking, And Anakin waits with Padme until he’s out of earshot.

“… We can’t let him do this,” Padme says, her voice hushed.

“I know.” Anakin takes ahold of her arms, looking concerned. “You go after Obi-Wan and Satine, try to get them to leave Coruscant before anyone can be sent to stop them. I’m going to try to beat Palpatine to the Council and delay the meeting for as long as I can.”

Padme nods, glad that her husband is with her on this. “Sounds like a plan, Ani.”

He really does have an amazing wife. Anakin smiles at her, planting a quick but firm kiss on her lips. “I love you, Padme… now hurry. If you don’t catch up to them, he probably took her to one of the hotels near the temple.”

“Love you too, Ani.” She says, flashing him a quick smile. “Now get going!” She says, pushing him in the direction of the speeder lot before taking off down the hall in the direction Obi-Wan and Satine took.

. . .

Palpatine leaves nothing to chance. He knows that Anakin got out of his way… but he senses that Skywalker’s meddling is not yet over. Does he truly not want his beloved Master to stay?

No, this cannot be allowed, not if The Plan is to continue unhindered.

“Guards,” He says mildly to his escort as they join him on his transport. “Issue a warrant for Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi’s arrest.”

. . .

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, you _scoundrel_ ,” Satine says, shoving her Jedi away from her with a grin. “Keep whispering such things in my ear, and I won’t be able to keep my hands off you once we reach the hotel, my love.”

“Who says I want you to, my dear?” Comes the easy response, a low purr to his voice.

The Duchess of Mandalore lets loose a quiet giggle, tugging him back to her side for another kiss. They aren’t really making efficient progress to the sky train platform. “You’re _terrible_ , Obi. Have you no shame? Would you not prefer to retain your innocence until our marriage, at least?”

“Marriage?” Obi-Wan asks, instantly thrown off. That’s a shocking proposition. Surely, she wouldn’t want to actually _marry_ an outsider to Mandalore…

She looks suddenly self-conscious. “… Do you not wish to be my husband, Obi-Wan…?”

“No- I mean, that’s not-” Obi-Wan stumbles over his words, really caught off guard here. “Of course, I would be honored, Satine… I just… I didn’t think you’d want me at your side… in the public eye.”

At his explanation, she relaxes, understanding his confusion now. “Oh, Obi… my dear _di’kut_ … what did you think I would have you do? Come live with me on Mandalore as what, my very esteemed permanent guest and Consort?”

That description brings a flush of color to his cheeks. “When you put it that way…”

She can’t help but laugh at him a bit. “Obi, of course I want to marry you. There has been no one else I cared to even look at since our first kiss, _ner kar'ta._ And if any fool on Mandalore dares to object, I will deal with it as I have dealt with all my opposition.”

“By having me carry you across half a planet until they go away?” He teases, earning a slap to his shoulder.

“I take it back. You can stay my lowly consort, you scruffy harlot.”

Their combined laughter fills the hallway as they continue down it, hand in hand as they look forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

They eventually reach the train platform and Obi-Wan pulls out his Jedi Identification Card while Satine retrieves her Senate Guest Pass.

“After you, my dear,” he says, letting her show her ID first to get on the train.

However, the second they near the train and the guard scanning IDs to let people on, Satine is completely ignored in favor of the guard pointing his gun at Obi-Wan. “Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“… yes?”

“Hands up, you’re under arrest by order of the Senate.”

The Jedi looks confused, setting down the pieces of his armor and slowly raising his hands. “I don’t understand… I haven’t done anything, why am I under arrest?”

The guard comms for help, and another trooper with red markings approaches and roughly pulls Obi-Wan’s hands behind his back, cuffing them.

“Unhand him!” Satine shouts, trying to push the guards away from Obi-Wan. “He hasn’t done anything! I demand to know why you are doing this!”

Another guard carefully keeps her back, putting himself between her and Obi-Wan. The Jedi’s lightsaber is taken by another guard.

“We have orders from the Office of the Chancellor. He is to be detained and brought to the Jedi Temple for holding.”

“I just spoke to the Chancellor…” Obi-Wan states, bewildered. “This must be some mistake. Please, let me speak to him and we can clear all this up.”

“You can speak to him when we get to the Temple, Jedi.” The clone officer states, shoving Obi-Wan towards the other end of the platform. The Jedi doesn’t resist.

“You can’t do this!” Satine shouts, looking close to tears.

Obi-Wan focuses on her, fighting being herded towards the police cruiser. “It will be fine, Satine. I will clear this up at the Temple and call you when I’m released, alright?”

She doesn’t get to respond, because then the trooper herding him gets impatient with his struggling and shoves him down into the back seat before hitting him with a stun blast.

“Obi!” The Duchess shouts, shoving past the trooper holding her back as she watches her love fall unconscious in the cruiser. “ _Barbarians_!”

“He was resisting arrest,” The trooper states, yanking her back away from the cruiser. “Continue to cause problems, ma’am, and we will have to detain you as well.”

“He was trying to _speak_ to me!” Satine cries out but doesn’t push her luck with shows of physical aggression. She will be of no use to Obi-Wan if she’s also arrested.

Her protest is ignored, leaving her to watch the cruiser take off with her Jedi while she can do nothing to stop it. Why is this happening…?

“Satine!” Padme’s voice calls a moment later, sounding a bit out of breath. “There you are. Where is Obi-Wan?”

The Duchess looks over at the Senator, almost about to accuse her of being responsible for this… but she sees the concern in Senator Amidala’s eyes and decides that she’s on her side here. “They took him away,” She explains, her voice trembling with worry. She has to remain strong. “The guards stopped us at the train platform and arrested him… He’s done nothing wrong; I don’t understand…”

“Oh no…” Padme responds, looking worried. “It’s the Chancellor. He thinks that if Obi-Wan leaves the Order, other Jedi will follow his example. I think he means to make the Jedi an official Republic branch of Military… and impose consequences for deserting.”

“He can’t do that!”

Padme agrees, stepping forward to take Satine’s hand in a comforting gesture. “I know, we have to do something. The Chancellor is heading for the Temple now to speak with the Council… Anakin is trying to stall the meeting. I came to tell you both to leave Coruscant tonight, before he can do anything…” But clearly, she was too late for that. “Palpatine will be at the temple. Do you know where they’re taking Obi-Wan? Maybe we can break him out before anything happens.”

“They’re going to hold him at the temple as well,” the Duchess says, her worry growing as she takes in the new information.

As her worry grows, so does her determination. She has waited for Obi-Wan for nearly two decades. He has finally, _finally_ chosen her over his Order… She will not let anything else stand in their way.

Padme must see the steely edge to Satine’s gaze, because she squeezes the other woman’s hand in a supportive way. “We’ll get him out of there, Satine. I’ll call Anakin so he knows Obi-Wan is headed his way. I have Captain Typho on his way with my speeder.”

“Thank you for helping us…” Satine says, amazed that Padme is being so generous with her aide.

The Senator gives her new friend a quiet smile. “Of course. You know, your planet isn’t the only one Obi-Wan helped save. He’s a good man and a dear friend… When he isn’t being _completely_ infuriating, at least. If he needs help, I have his back.”

“You’re a good friend.” Satine says, a little calmer now that she knows they have allies. “Okay, call your boyfriend, I will keep an eye out for your speeder.”

The Senator nods and comms Anakin. Belatedly, she realizes that Satine referred to him as her boyfriend and wonders how exactly she knows that… but decides it’s not important to ask right now. Anakin picks up the call quickly, and she can see his hair blowing wildly in the wind as he flies towards the Temple. “Anakin, Palpatine ordered Obi-Wan’s arrest. He was detained before I could reach them… The guards are taking him to the Temple for holding.”

“What?!” Anakin shouts over the wind of the speeder. She can tell his question is out of disbelief than any inability to hear her. “On what grounds is he arresting him?!”

Padme looks at Satine questioningly.

“That’s what I wanted to know. They wouldn’t say, only that his arrest had been ordered by the office of the Chancellor,” Satine explains, then gestures to Padme that their speeder is approaching.

Anakin looks furious. “He _can’t_ order an arrest without legal reason… That’s abuse of power.”

“If he gets to the Council and talks them into officially militarizing the Jedi before Obi-Wan is released… he will have his legal reason,” Padme points out as she boards her speeder. “Take us to the Jedi Temple!” She tells Typho once they’re both seated.

“The Council will never agree to that…” Anakin says, shaking his head as he bobs and weaves recklessly through traffic. “I hope.”

The Senator braces herself as the Speeder takes off. “You must tell them what’s going on before the Chancellor gets there,” Padme tells him hurriedly. “We can’t wait for Obi-Wan to tell them himself… I’m sorry, Ani.”

The Jedi looks unhappy about the idea. “I know.” He scowls ahead of him for a moment before an idea makes his face light up again. “Actually, wait. If there’s no filed reason for Obi-Wan’s arrest, they can’t legally hold him. I’ll comm Rex and Cody, one of them should be able to have him released, then he can meet me at the Council Chambers.”

“Okay, we’ll try to meet up with one of them at the temple,” Padme sighs, hoping that he’s right. “Be safe, Ani.”

“I’ll message you before I talk to the council,” Anakin says, flashing her a smile before closing the call. He immediately dials Rex, hoping that his Captain hasn’t gone very far. With any luck, he’ll be with Cody, and maybe Ahsoka too.

It takes a moment or so before Rex picks up. Anakin recognizes the background as 76’s club. “General?”

“Captain Rex, we’ve got a situation.”

“I’ll say,” a second voice cuts in, and Cody elbows his way into the hologram. “A coupla guards are here too, we saw there’s a warrant for General Kenobi.”

At least neither of them seems to be too drunk yet.

“What trouble did he get himself into this time?” Rex asks, bemused.

Cody snorts. “It’s gotta be a joke, Rex. There’s no crime listed, just an order from the Chancellor. They’re good pals, last time I checked. I bet you 10 credits Gearshift hacked it to prank the General.”

Anakin cuts Rex’s response off, a little worried that they think this is a prank. “You’ll lose that bet, Cody. The Chancellor really issued a warrant for Obi-Wan’s arrest. He’s trying to leave the Jedi order, to be with Duchess Satine…”

Anakin is interrupted by a couple of mixed gasps and whoops from around the holocall. There must be more 212th and 501st soldiers nearby, as he hears someone shout ‘yeah! Get it, General!’ He’s glad Obi-Wan’s men are happy for him.

Cody holds his hand out to Rex, who digs out some credits to fork over.

The Jedi gives a mildly amused roll of his eyes. “… guys, this is kinda serious? The Jedi answer to the Senate, but we aren’t a military organization. The Chancellor is trying to make a deserter out of Obi-Wan, but right now he has no legal right to detain him. I need you two to head to the temple and pull rank to have him released from custody so he can meet me at the Council Chambers.”

Cody salutes him, dragging Rex off his stool. “Yes sir!”

“We’ll be there right away, General!” Rex promises, snatching his commlink off the counter as he and Cody make their way out of the bar.

“I’ll see you both soon then,” Anakin smiles, shutting off the comm. He’s reached the temple now, so he haphazardly parks his speeder, taking off on foot towards the Council Chambers while hastily sending a message to Padme to let her know Rex and Cody are on their way.

That done, he runs for the chambers with more haste than previously. He makes it there quickly, with only a couple near-collisions with other Jedi on the way. The doors are open, so he dashes inside, and is surprised to be faced with a nearly full council room. Only a few of the seats are left empty.

“You’re early for once, Skywalker,” Mace states, his holoprojection giving the younger Jedi a critical look. “What’s the rush?”

Oh, right. He and Obi-Wan were supposed to meet here to debrief on the Mandalore and Deathwatch investigation in about fifteen minutes.

“Uh,” he starts intelligently. “There’s been a… complication.”

“Not with you, is Master Kenobi?” Yoda asks, frowning at the frazzled Jedi Knight.

“No, he’s been arrested by order of the Chancellor, Masters.” Anakin explains with a sigh.

Plo Koon looks astonished. “On what grounds?”

Anakin shakes his head. “Nothing, yet. He hasn’t done anything illegal. Commander Cody is on his way to have Obi-Wan released. He can explain what’s going on when he gets here.”

“Know more, you do,” Yoda states, standing from his seat.

The Knight nods. “It’s not my place to tell you, Master Yoda. We must wait for Obi-Wan… the Chancellor is also on his way to speak with you. I’d like to ask you to wait until Obi-Wan is here first.”

There’s a titter amongst the Masters. Mace is the one who speaks up. “We’ll wait, then. Skywalker, order the guards to hold the Chancellor at the temple entrance until our council is ready for him.”

Again, Anakin nods. “Will do.” He heads back out of the room, relieved that he managed to beat the Chancellor here. As he looks for the nearest guard however… he sees someone else, and his heart sinks.

He got here fast.

“Chancellor,” he calls to the approaching man. “The council is still in a meeting; you’ll have to wait outside.” He speaks loud enough that the Masters inside the Chambers should be able to hear him.

“Nonsense, my boy. The doors are open.” Palpatine responds, a flash of annoyance crossing his face again. “Stand aside, Skywalker.”

Something is definitely off. Anakin doesn’t like the feeling he’s getting around the Chancellor right now… “I’m afraid I can’t do that. I’ve been asked to tell you to wait until the Council is ready for you.” As he speaks, the council doors swing shut. Anakin smiles a bit at the help. “And, look at that. The doors are shut.”

Anakin can see the frustration hiding just below the Chancellor’s calm exterior. It’s unnerving… how has he never noticed this rage inside him before?

The Jedi knight gives Palpatine a crooked smile when there’s no immediate response. “I’m sorry you’ll have to wait, Chancellor… but if you’d like, I’d be happy to escort you back to the entrance.”

“I will wait here.” The elderly man responds stubbornly. “This is an urgent matter.”

“That wasn’t a request, Chancellor.” Anakin responds firmly. He needs to get Palpatine away from the chambers before Obi-Wan gets here… there’s no telling what he’ll try to do. “I’ve been ordered to see that you return to the entrance. I can walk you there, or the guards can help you find the way.”

Chancellor Palpatine’s infuriation visibly rises as Anakin watches in an almost horrified sort of fascination.

“I will not leave this hallway, Skywalker.” He says through gritted teeth. “The Council does not order me; _I_ direct the actions of the Jedi.”

“The Jedi act according to the _Senate_ , Chancellor…” Anakin responds, no longer smiling. “Not you alone-”

“I _am_ the Senate!” Palpatine responds brashly, before seeming to catch himself. He takes a moment to regain his composure. “… Young Skywalker, please forgive my tone. I do not believe you understand the gravity of what is at stake here, my boy… You believe yourself to be protecting your old master, which is very noble of you… but what you fail to see is that I am not trying to cause him any harm. If he still wishes to leave… he just must do so in a more legitimate fashion. What I am doing is to protect _all_ of the Republic… you must see that if the Generals of our army are permitted to leave without consequence, we are _doomed_ , don’t you?”

And, well… Anakin does see. And, under other circumstances, a speech like that from the Chancellor would sway him… But this time, after the way he’s seen the elderly man act, and knowing how he has abused his power… Anakin isn’t convinced.

“If you do not want me to escort you, I’ll call the guards.” The Jedi states stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

There’s a brief flash where Anakin almost believes that Palpatine is going to attack him. He nearly reaches for the saber on his hip.

Then there are footsteps from down the hall, and both their attentions are diverted towards the approaching group. Anakin gives a sigh of relief as he sees Obi-Wan. His old master is only half-awake and stumbling a bit as he walks with Cody’s support, but he seems unharmed other than the aftereffects of the stun blast.

Satine is on Obi-Wan’s other side, fretting over him while he tries in vain to assure her that he’s _fine_ , really. Behind the three of them are Padme, Rex, and Commander Fox.

While he’s relieved to see Obi-Wan released from custody and unharmed, Anakin had hoped he’d be able to get Palpatine away from here before then.

He decides to just try and get Obi-Wan safely into the Council Chamber before Palpatine can comment on his appearance. “Master, you’re late, the Council started without you. Go ahead inside,” he says, drawing Obi-Wan’s attention away from Satine so he’ll notice that they aren’t alone.

“Chancellor,” Commander Fox starts, rushing to the front of the group. “Thank goodness you’re here, sir. You can clear this up. I had to release Obi-Wan from custody due to there being no crime filed for his arrest… can you clarify why you issued a warrant?”

“Stand _down_ , Fox.” Cody cuts in, glaring down the other commander. “We’ll sort this out after General Kenobi debriefs the Council.”

“No,” Obi-Wan tells his Commander gently, making the effort to stand on his own. “I think I’d like to hear the Chancellor’s explanation.” His piercing blue eyes fix on Palpatine. “I was under the impression he respected my decision. Unless, of course, Chancellor, you lied directly to my face?”

Anakin can see Palpatine’s jaw twitch as he stares down Obi-Wan with equal contempt. “You do not understand the ramifications of your decision, Kenobi. You are attempting to commit _treason_.”

Obi-Wan raises his chin at the accusation. “I am doing no such thing, _Chancellor.”_ Anakin watches as his former Master takes on the persona of _The Negotiator._ “I _would_ like to see you try to prove it, but you cannot. I am for all intents and purposes in the eyes of Republic law, a civilian volunteer. And if I were going to join the Separatist Army, you may have a case for treason… but last I checked, Mandalore is not only Neutral in this war, but an ally to the Republic.”

Before Palpatine can retort, the doors to the Council Chamber opens.

Out hobbles Master Yoda, looking curious. “… Loud, you are. Inside all of you will come. Not a conversation to be had in the hallway, this is.”

Obi-Wan has the sense to look a little guilty under Yoda’s wizened gaze. He attempts to extricate himself from Cody to go in, but his limbs are still on the numb side, and the clone Commander has to catch him.

“Help him inside you will, Commander Cody.” Yoda says when he sees the interaction. “Permitted this once, all of you will be.”

“Even me?” Satine asks, looking surprised. Her shock grows when the Jedi Master nods and turns to go back into the Council Room.

The eight of them all file into the Chambers after Yoda. Cody helps Obi-Wan to his council seat, which Anakin also gravitates towards, wanting to remain close to his old Master. Satine and Padme stand behind Obi-Wan and Anakin, with Rex between them. The Chancellor stands near the entrance with Fox by his side, a sour expression on his face. His eyes are fixed on Obi-Wan, and he does not bother to hide his contempt for the man.

It’s a bit of an eye-opener to many of the room’s occupants, who had only ever seen Kenobi and Palpatine be perfectly civil and pleasant to one another. If they didn’t know any better, it would seem as if Palpatine was considering the best way to kill Obi-Wan. (Or perhaps, it is exactly as it seems.)

For his part, Obi-Wan tries to ignore Palpatine, instead focusing on the other council members as he waits for the issue to be addressed.

Master Windu is the first to break the silence, clearing his throat. “Kenobi, Skywalker. Start off by debriefing us on your investigation and escort missions.”

The Team is more than happy to oblige, trading off talking as they go through the events and what they discovered on both Mandalore and the trip to Coruscant, as well as the losses of their men. When they catch up to the events regarding Satine’s false arrest and the Senate’s overturned decision to occupy Mandalore with Republic forces, Kenobi takes over.

By this time, he has regained feeling in his limbs, and when he has concluded with the discussion of the Senate and Satine’s release, he stands, taking a step behind his seat. “And now, Council… I come to the matter that is causing all this distress.” He pauses, steeling himself. He has never had a problem speaking in front of many people… but this is the Council. His peers, and some of his closest friends. “I intend to leave the Jedi Order.”

All of the Masters save for Yoda, release a round of shocked gasps. A few even stand, looking outraged by the idea.

Mace is one of these. “Kenobi, you can’t be serious! I’ve never met a more dedicated Jedi. What’s gotten into you?”

Yoda lifts his hand, commanding calm in the room. “Attached to the Duchess, you are.”

Obi-Wan gives a nod of his head, glad that Master Yoda is saving him from explaining himself. “I am. I became attached- no, I fell in _love_ with her years ago, as a padawan. I thought the feeling would fade with time, but it has not. I would leave the order to remain by her side.” The Jedi crosses his arms, daring his decision to be questioned.

Satine is reminded of how dearly she loves him and must fight the urge to step up to his side.

There’s a muttering amongst the Masters, which Yoda once more quells, pointing at Obi-Wan. “Yet, know of your own padawan’s attachment to Senator Amidala, you do. But have him leave the Order, you would not?”

Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan, along with half the room’s occupants, freeze under the unexpected point. There’s a beat of silence in which one could hear a pin drop, before several voices overlap with questions and accusations.

“ _Peace_ ,” Yoda speaks forcefully, having a bit more trouble getting the room to settle down this time. “Long have I known of Skywalker’s attachment. Obvious, it is. Allow it, I have, as has Master Kenobi.” He pointedly looks at the Jedi in question, prompting him to explain himself.

Obi-Wan looks vaguely uncomfortable under the spotlight. “… Yes. I do not believe that Anakin’s attachment to Padme causes a conflict of interest. It may not be the Jedi Way… but as his teacher, I must admit that Anakin has had an upbringing quite different from most Jedi. In his case, I believe his attachments make him stronger, more compassionate, and more temperate. Furthermore, as she is a member of the Republic Senate, his duties as a Jedi more often than not align with his duty to her.”

Yoda hums his agreement. “Right, you are. Come to this conclusion I also have. Settled, this debate is.” He nods briefly at Anakin before focusing once again on Obi-Wan. “Why then, do you feel differently about your own attachment? Bringing an end to this War aligns with Duchess Satine’s rally for peace, does it not?”

Obi-Wan shakes his head briefly, glancing behind himself to Satine briefly. He releases a small sigh, his shoulders slumping the slightest bit as he faces the council again. “My… decision to leave the Jedi goes deeper than my desire to be by her side, Master Yoda. Since this war began, I feel I have not been a Jedi at all. When I took my vows as a padawan and a Jedi Knight, I vowed to protect peace, to use violence as only a last resort. However, I have been made into a General of an Army under the supervision of the Senate rather than our own Council, which goes directly against all that I have been raised to believe in, Masters. I do understand the necessity of our involvement… but I can no longer continue to advocate this War while the Senate makes no effort to find a peaceful solution.”

There are several thoughtful hums from the surrounding Jedi. Yoda seems genuinely surprised by the answer, and a bit troubled as he sees the truth in it.

Once the room quiets on its own, the Grand Master speaks again. “So… Leave the Jedi you would, in order to be a better Jedi?”

The explanation puts a rather tired smile on Obi-Wan’s face. “If you’d like to put it that way… yes, in essence, that is my intention.”

“You’re one backwards motherfucker, Kenobi.” Mace says, shaking his head with a snort.

Obi-Wan merely shows bemusement at the other Master’s interjection.

Another thoughtful hum sounds from Yoda, drawing attention back to him. “A good point Master Kenobi has…” He turns to look at the Chancellor finally, his ears twitching as he addresses the seething elderly man. “And what quarrel have you with this, Chancellor? An internal affair this is.”

Palpatine straightens his back, addressing the Council with as much authority as he can. “I am aware that under normal circumstances, this _would_ be an internal affair. But you must realize, Master Jedi, that given your current role in the war, what affects the Jedi _inherently_ affects the Republic. It may not be a role you chose… but each and every one of you is an invaluable General in the Republic Army.” His eyes look carefully over the room full of Jedi. “I fear that if General Kenobi is allowed to desert his post without consequence, other Jedi will take his lead. The Republic Army simply does not have the _numbers_ needed to combat the Separatist Droid Army.”

“I disagree,” Obi-Wan cuts in suddenly, his arms crossed over his chest. “The Jedi are not the only thing giving our Army and advantage despite our lesser numbers. In fact, save for the few times I have had to fend off General Grievous or Dooku myself, my involvement has extraordinarily little to do with the battles the 212th has won.” He gestures to Cody and Rex. “I have never trained or studied in the art of war. Since the beginning, I have relied on my Commander to teach and guide me on the Battlefield. Really, the Clones are far more qualified Generals than _any_ of us are. _They_ are the reason we stand a chance in this war.”

“You certainly have many opinions now, Master Kenobi,” Chancellor Palpatine states, looking the redheaded jedi over with disdain. “Why have you never voiced this before?”

Obi-Wan scoffs tiredly. “Would you have listened to me before, Chancellor? You have always been dismissive of not only my advice, but the advice of the Jedi as a whole. You seem to treat us more like your personal agents than the independent and self-sovereign body of advisors and peacekeepers we are meant to be.”

“That is quite the accusation, Kenobi,” Palpatine replies testily. “I have nothing but respect for the Jedi.”

“A hypocritical deflection coming from the man who had me arrested for _nothing_.” Obi-Wan snaps back, a fire in his eyes. “You have become drunk off your own power, Chancellor.”

“Enough that is, both of you.” Yoda interjects, seeming unnerved by the Chancellor and Obi-Wan’s open dislike for one another.

Both pairs of eyes snap to the diminutive alien. With much reluctance, the both back down. Obi-Wan takes a step back to stand closer to Satine, needing her assistance to calm him down.

Silence falls again as Master Yoda ponders over the points both have made.

“… Obi-Wan…” the green Master starts finally, sounding tired. “Stay with the Jedi, would you, if no longer a General you were?”

Before he even finishes, Kenobi is shaking his head. “No, Master. I have made my decision… as long as the Jedi continue to serve the Republic Senate’s political agendas, I want no part in it.”

“Then stop you, we cannot. Sad to see you go, we will be, and grateful for your service, we are.” The elder Jedi states, his tone one of sorrow. “Take your points under consideration, we will. Perhaps change in the Order, there will need to be…”

Obi-Wan nods, his shoulders relaxing in relief as Yoda doesn’t take the Chancellor’s side on this. He unclips the lightsaber from his belt, stepping forward to hand it over to the Council. “Thank you, Masters… it _has_ been an honor to serve with each and every one of you.”

Yoda waves Obi-Wan’s offered lightsaber away. “Your weapon, you will keep. You may yet have need of it. Exiled, you are not. Perhaps return, someday you will, hm?”

Reluctantly, the younger Jedi returns his saber to his belt. “I doubt it, Master… but if there is anything I can help you with, I am more than happy to do so as a friend.”

“I can’t _believe_ this.” Palpatine interjects, livid. “You are deserting your responsibility to the people of the Republic, Kenobi!”

“My responsibility is to _peace_ , Chancellor.” The Jedi Master tells him quietly but firmly. His tone is final, trying not to ignite another argument with the man.

Yoda once more interjects to prevent a scathing response from the Chancellor. “Not done, we are. changes in the Order and our relationship to the Senate, we must discuss.” He states, his gaze on Palpatine briefly. When he’s sure that the man isn’t going to interrupt again, Yoda looks at the group around Kenobi’s seat on the council again. “Go, the rest of you may. With the Chancellor alone, the Council will speak on this matter.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan each give the Council respectful bows before leading the rest of their group out of the Chambers.

Once the doors are closed behind them… Obi-Wan nearly collapses against the wall.

“That went well,” Anakin says, amused by his Master’s reaction.

The redhead rolls his eyes, running a tired hand through his hair. “It could have gone more smoothly.”

Cody gives a loud burst of laughter at that, and he’s soon joined by Rex. “Sir, your plans _never_ go as… well, planned.”

“That implies he planned this at all,” Satine inputs, smiling warmly at her Jedi. “I would be surprised to hear that he has _ever_ made a plan once, in his entire life.”

“Glad you have so much confidence in the man you _accidentally_ proposed to,” Kenobi volleys back, satisfied to see the flush take over her cheeks.

“You’re getting married!?” Padme interjects, eyes lit up.

Obi-Wan laughs along with Satine. “That’s what I said,” He responds, eyes filled with mirth.

Anakin almost looks offended. “You’re leaving the Order to live on Mandalore with her, and you didn’t think that was implied?”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Satine laughs, grinning at Anakin. “So good to see that your padawan is not as dense as you, Obi.”

“I merely didn’t want to _assume_ ,” Obi-Wan protests in high spirits. “Marriage is usually something that comes _after_ dating. At least, so I’ve heard.”

Anakin rolls his eyes. “Sometimes you just know, Master. Padme and I have been married since the first battle of Genosis.”

“You’re _married?_ ” Obi-Wan asks, incredulous.

Anakin blinks. “You said you knew?”

“I knew you were in a relationship; I didn’t know…” Obi-Wan shakes his head. “I’m not sure if I’m more upset that I didn’t realize, or that you didn’t invite me.”

“You _were_ a little tied up, Master.” Anakin responds cheekily.

The Jedi Master rolls his eyes. “Oh, _very_ funny Anakin.” Obi-Wan looks fondly around at the little group that he’s begun to think of as his family since the start of the war. “Enough standing around chatting like old maids. Let’s go all have dinner at Dex’s, then I’ll pack my things and Satine and I can go on our way back to Mandalore.”

There’s a hearty chorus of agreement before they set off back to the entrance, where Padme’s speeder awaits them all.

For once, they’re all getting a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are curious:  
> \- Yoda decides to re-negotiate the jedi involvement in the war and make themselves more consultants and special agents than generals.  
> \- Palpatine is Upset(tm) that the Jedi will no longer be surrounded by the clones 24/7  
> \- Anakin takes a good long hard look at his relationship with Palpatine and realizes what a bad influence the old fart is  
> \- Obi-Wan and Satine marry on Mandalore, and Padme and Anakin and Ahsoka and the whole Jedi Coucil and Quinlan Vos and Hondo (who was not invited) and many more people come to it. It is beautiful but simple and very tasteful, and Satine forces Obi-Wan to shave his beard for it, with the promise that afterwards he will be allowed to grow it back.  
> \- Palptaine gets a little more desperate when Anakin stops treating him like a friend and mentor, which leads to Anakin realizing that he is a Sith Lord  
> \- The Council investigates him, he is removed from power, and Bail Organa takes his place and negotiates a peaceful end to the war.  
> \- Anakin is made a Jedi Master on the Council (the youngest in history) after helping discover and defeat Darth Sidious  
> \- Obi-Wan and Satine have a daughter named Jinn after Qui-Gon  
> \- Anakin and Padme have their twins, Luke and Leia after the end of the War, and Anakin eventually leaves the Order as well, realizing that he thrived more as a military General than as a Jedi.  
> \- The 212th joins Obi-Wan on Mandalore after the end of the War, becoming palace guards so they can continue to protect their Jedi and friend.
> 
> The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
